the_amazing_world_of_gumballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Procrastinators
"The Procrastinators" is the nineteenth episode of Season 3 in The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the ninety-fifth episode overall. Synopsis Gumball and Darwin go to extraordinary lengths to avoid taking out the trash. Plot The episode starts by introducing Nicole, Gumball and Darwin. Nicole claims they are procrastinators because she seems to have asked them to take out the trash, to which Gumball responded that they would do it later. When Nicole tells them they are "procrastinators," a word that Darwin and Gumball do not know, Gumball tries to explain its meaning to his brother, to only end up telling a bunch of stupidities (he says that it is a person who sits on a sandwich in the dark). Later, when realizing what he just said is obviously wrong, he admits that he does not understand the meaning of that strange word Nicole pronounced and points out he only uses the dictionary to scare Richard while sleeping (a flashback is shown, explaining that once Richard vomited his heart because of the scare he had got from Gumball). Anais shows up and states a procrastinator is a person who is always trying to avoid his responsibilities by doing something else instead. Gumball laughs at Anais' explanation. Nicole interposes and explains to Gumball that he is such a procrastinator that he only finished his first sentence when he was four years old and the sentence he said was: "I'll do it tomorrow." Then, Nicole orders them to take out the trash again, to which Gumball responds they will do it immediately. While trying to say they are not "procrastinators," he mispronounces the word. Anais decides to correct him. Nicole manifests a third time and tells them again to take out the trash. Intending to emphasize her demands, she acts like the Terminator from the movie "The Terminator." She goes out and explains she "will be back" at five p.m. Gumball promises to do what she asked for but, soon, we realize that he and Darwin are in their room, inspecting their account on Elmore Plus and eating chips. Darwin asks if they should not take out the trash now. Gumball tells him to hold and decides to update their status on Elmore Plus. They update their status (intentionally spelling the words wrong and adding lots of random emoticons). When they update it, the clock suddenly fast-forwards in time by almost an hour. When Gumball and Darwin try to check out what else is happening on Elmore Plus, the clock keeps fast-forwarding. They try to leave the computer, but it pulls them back like a magnet. Realizing that they can not leave, they give up and continue eating chips while being on Elmore Plus. The scene cuts to the time, then to Gumball and Darwin doing other things instead of taking out the trash. They are tanning themselves. They are so tanned by the sun they become dust when they fan themselves. After more time passes, Gumball and Darwin are sitting out on the porch, Gumball is eating candy. Gumball shows Darwin himself throwing and catching candy with his mouth. Darwin also does this (but the candy takes longer to catch). Gumball tries again, but hits a bird and it falls into his mouth. Again, more time passes. Gumball is playing a video game while Darwin is practicing his moonwalk. Gumball asks him what he is doing, and after Darwin says he is practicing the moonwalk, Gumball demonstrates his moonwalk (an actual imitation of walking on the moon). Darwin says he is breaking the rules of the game and the laws of physics, to which Gumball responds he can not hear him since no one can hear you in space. Darwin then points out that in space, no one can breathe without a helmet, and Gumball suffocates and floats, pretending to be dead. The scene shows more time passing again, then Gumball and Darwin are eating lunch. Suddenly, they both shout "Food fight!" It turns out to be an actual fight in which the food is fighting each other. They both play with their food, the peas being soldiers. Gumball gives the "soldiers" permission to move in, but they encounter a patrol unit. After a mushy battle, there are a few "soldiers" left. A sausage air strike is incoming, and the "soldiers" attempt to abort the strike (without success). The strike comes, "killing" all the "survivors." Gumball and Darwin lose their appetite and grieve the fallen "soldiers." After more time, Gumball is hunting for treasure in the couch. He finds an old milk chocolate bar that Darwin says is so old it could have turned to cheese chocolate. Gumball says that cheese and chocolate are two are his favorite foods and eats the chocolate, but his body does not like it and pushes it out of his mouth. Gumball forces the chocolate in. He succeeds for a while then spits it out on Darwin's face. Next, Darwin is stacking plates, dishes, and other breakable things. He bets a dollar that nothing would break, and Gumball agrees. Darwin pulls out the cloth beneath the stack without breaking a platter, winning the bet. Then the whole house collapses, making Gumball the true winner of the bet. Gumball also breaks literally. Gumball and Darwin are having a staring match. After Darwin says it is boring and asks how to make it more interesting, Gumball starts punching Darwin with his eyes. They are playing catch when suddenly Gumball asks Darwin if he could do amusing things (like standing on his tail and making it go out his mouth. This leads to the point where they ask if they can fit a whole arm, then both arms and a leg in their mouths. In the end, the two swallow themselves. At 2:00 PM, the two have a "fire" sauce challenge. Gumball explodes, and Darwin melts. Later, Gumball is reading when he sees the dot from a laser pointer. He, being a cat, chases it around till he flies out the window. It turns out to be Darwin with a laser pointer (who throws it away saying it is garbage). Gumball finally takes the trash, but instead uses it to smash the clock. Then the two put make up on before Elmore Plus pulls them back to the computer. They play chess the wrong way, and then later draw each other drawing each other. Gumball sees a creepy clown in Darwin's drawing and to his horror sees that the clown is real. The clown delivers a message from their mom telling them to take out the trash. They both immediately go to do this, but just as Gumball is about to put the trash in the bin, Elmore Plus' power pulls them back to the computer. In frustration, Gumball tries to delete their account but the confirm button keeps dodging the cursor. Gumball tries to throw the computer away, but it flies back at his face. The scene cuts to the bathroom where Gumball says he is out of ideas to avoid taking the trash out. Before they start taking the trash, they end up making music out of objects and other household materials. Suddenly, the microwave tells Gumball that it is 5:00 PM already. In a panic, the two get the trash and open the door to go outside only to encounter Nicole (still acting like the Terminator). She interrogates them about the trash and they decide to lie about throwing it away. After she asks them to put out the groceries she brought, the two go catch up with the garbage truck and successfully dump their "trash" in it. Because the bags looked the same, Gumball and Darwin accidentally threw away the groceries, forcing the family to eat the trash. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin Supporting Characters *Nicole *The Internet Minor Characters *Anais *Richard *Clown *Pigeon *Ocho (magazine) Trivia *If you look closely at the word on the distorted and twisted box when Gumball is trying to delete his Elmore Plus account, the word is tuyvreŒcosejujl unbadhuRΘmπ wóduΣdiev ukygrxftion. This word consists of Latin and Greek letters. *This episode is tied with "The Puppy" for having the least amount of characters in an episode. *This episode reveals that chocolate and cheese are two of Gumball's favorite things. *This episode shows that Gumball is an incredible artist compared to Darwin. **This contradicts Darwin's ability to draw in "The Dress." *A slowed-down variant of the Ending Theme plays as the Clown delivers Nicole's telegram. *The plot of this episode is very similar to "The End," in which Gumball and Darwin try to do as many things as possible before a time limit ends. *The scene where Gumball throws up the chocolate on Darwin is cut in some regions. Continuity *This is the seventh time Gumball has changed colors. The first six were in "The Ghost," "The Party," "The Flower," "Halloween," "The Plan," and "The Password." *The Captain Punch comic from "The Colossus" reappears. *This is the fourth time Gumball has shown traits of an actual cat. *When he pretends to be an astronaut losing his breath in space, Gumball makes the face he did when he was surprised by Jackie's strength in "The Mothers." *Nicole's "Ter-mom-minator" vision was the same one Bobert had in "The Bet." *This is the second time Darwin melts to a liquid. The first time was in "The Law." *A chocolate bar travels back up Gumball's throat the same way a pea did in The Watch." *This is also the seventh time we see Darwin's butt (eighth time if you count the Trailer). *The background from "The World" reappears. *Music from "The Law," "The Gripes," and "The Void" is recycled. *This is the second episode that references the 2001: A Space Odyssey opening tune. The first episode was "The World". Cultural References *Nicole mimics the actions of the Terminator, the main character from the franchise of the same name. **She also mimics the accent of actor Arnold Schwarzenegger, and his catchphrase "I'll be back." *Darwin references Michael Jackson by moonwalking, complete with Jackson's iconic "Hee-hee" yell. *Gumball hums the iconic 2001: A Space Odyssey theme (originally Also Sprach Zarathustra by Richard Strauss) as he extracts the chocolate bar from the couch. His actions mimic the presentation of the famous Monolith from that movie, which is shaped similarly to a candy bar. *Pulling the tablecloth off a table without moving objects on it is a popular experiment, perfectly exhibiting Newton's laws of motion. *While Gumball chases the laser, the piece "Voices of Spring" by Johann Strauss II plays in the background. *The drum roll Darwin performs on the trash cans is similar to the one of "In the Air Tonight" by Phil Collins. *The entire "music through sounds" scene is to the tune of the drum cadence: "Street Beat 4." *The food fight scene is similar to the mission "Death From Above" from the game Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, where the player takes control of an AC-130 gunship. *The music that accompanies Gumball's pursuit of the garbage truck is in the style of the music from the movie Chariots of Fire. The movie follows a group of track athletes who compete in the 1924 Olympics. Goofs/Errors *In the episode "The Virus," Gumball says he mastered the power of mind over body, but he apparently wasn't able to master it when he pukes up the chocolate bar - he could have remembered to master the power of mind over body in this episode and could have digested the chocolate bar, meaning that problem actually had a simpler solution. *This episode contradicts "The DVD," in which Gumball is shown to be allergic to makeup; however, he is seen wearing makeup without allergic reactions in this episode. This could be due to a certain chemical Gumball is allergic to being removed from the makeup in question. *In the scene where Gumball and Darwin see who makes the best girl, Gumball's ears change position when he turns around. *The spoons that Gumball and Darwin use in the hot sauce scene are wooden, but they make a metallic clang when they are dropped. *In the music montage near the end, Darwin's shoes are a darker color whenever he is in the kitchen. *When Gumball and Darwin hide the trash from the Ter-mom-inator, Darwin's mouth is discolored, but not during the close-ups on the boys in that same scene. *When Darwin eats himself, his eyelashes disappear. The same thing happened when he was red after the hot sauce challenge. pt-br:Os Procrastinadores es:Los Procrastinadores fr:Les procrastinateurs Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes